<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>All that you are is all I’ll ever need by buckdiaz</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28440450">All that you are is all I’ll ever need</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/buckdiaz/pseuds/buckdiaz'>buckdiaz</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>9-1-1 (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Angst?, Buddie Secret Elf, Christmas, Fluff, M/M, Misunderstandings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 21:13:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,052</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28440450</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/buckdiaz/pseuds/buckdiaz</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Buck has always questioned where he belongs in the world and it isn’t until a misunderstanding leads to the realization that maybe he has already found the place where he belongs. </p>
<p>Written for DramamineOnTopOfMe for the event Buddie Secret Elf!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>159</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Buddie Discord Secret Elf 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>All that you are is all I’ll ever need</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/DramamineOnTopOfMe/gifts">DramamineOnTopOfMe</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“What do you want for Christmas?” Buck asked suddenly as he shifted in his seat so he could look at Eddie without straining his neck. “Hmm?” Eddie hummed as he continued staring at the news broadcast. “What do you want for Christmas?” Buck asked again, nudging Eddie with his foot. </p>
<p>Eddie tore his gaze from the TV and looked at Buck as he shrugged. “I don’t know, hadn’t really thought about it,” He said as he reached for his beer bottle and took a sip. “There must be something you want? Thought about? What about some nice fluffy dice things to hand on your rearview mirror?” Buck suggested. </p>
<p>“Ah!” He protested as Eddie went to tickle his feet. “No dices, please. I don’t know some new clothes?” Eddie wondered out loud as he scratched at his neck before letting his arm fall down and rest on Buck’s leg, giving it a little squeeze. </p>
<p>“What about you?” Eddie asked. Buck shrugged. “Don’t need anything, well actually if your still impulse buying cars, the new jeep looks pretty good” Buck grinned. “Are you ever going to let that be?” Eddie asked as he shuffled around so he could lie down and have Buck cuddled him. “Never going to happen” Buck chuckled as he wrapped his arms around Eddie. “Figured as much” Eddie replied before fighting back a yawn. </p>
<p>“You should go to bed if you’re tired, it’s not good for your back and I am not carrying you to bed,” Buck told him pointedly, resting his head on his arm. “I won’t fall asleep, I’ll go in a minute just going to finish watching the news,” Buck smiled as he saw Eddie close his eyes. He just hummed back. </p>
<p>“Oh and before I forget, can you book us a session with the photographer to take pictures for the Christmas cards? Chris is so excited,” Eddie mumbled. “Sure, I’ll double-check yours and Chris’s schedule and find a good time” Eddie smiled and mumbled sleepily. “Thanks, babe,” </p>
<p>Buck smiled and gave Eddie a kiss on the cheek and tightened his hold on him. He’d just rest a bit too before going off to bed. </p>
<p>--</p>
<p>“Hi, mijo! Did you have a good day at school?” Eddie grinned as he watched Chris walk up to him, followed by one of the school assistants. He gave them a wave before bending down to give Chris a hug and take his backpack. </p>
<p>“Yeah! We made slime” Chris smiled as they walked over to the car. “It’s in my backpack,” he informed his dad as he handed over his crutches so he could get into the car. Eddie grimaced, already imagining all the stains on his rugs, Chris’s clothes, and furniture. </p>
<p>“That’s awesome, buddy! Are you ready to get our pictures done? I brought the sweater you wanted to wear” Eddie said as he tugged on Chris’s seatbelt, making sure it was secure and fastened tightly against his hips. “Yes!” Chris screamed excitedly as he watched Eddie get into his seat. “Bucky too right?” he asked. “Of course! He’ll meet us there!” Eddie smiled as he turned the engine back on, secured his seatbelt, and pulled out onto the road. </p>
<p>The mall where the photographer had his setup was only about 30 minutes away but thanks to some accident they were slightly late as they pulled into the parking lot. </p>
<p>“Hopefully Buck is there and talking to the photographer, telling him to just wait a bit longer,” Eddie said when Chris expressed his worry about not getting there in time. Edde quickly helped Chris get out of the car and grabbed the sweater before they started heading into the mall. He had checked his phone and there were no missed calls from Buck, maybe he was running late too. Eddie checked the time and sighed. They weren’t too late at least and the photographer was close to the exit they’d parked next to. </p>
<p>“Hi! Sorry, we’re late we had our appointment at 3.30? There was an accident on the road,” Eddie explained as they approached the little store. “Is Buck not here either? He was the one who called and set up the appointment?” he asked looking around when the photographer gave them a little wave and a smile. </p>
<p>“No, no one has shown up,” the lady said as she stood up. “Look, I understand that you couldn’t help the accident but I have another family coming in 10 minutes so maybe you can call and ask how far away he is? Or we could just take photos of the two of you?” She suggested. </p>
<p>Eddie gave her a smile as he grabbed his phone. “I’m sure he is right around the corner!” he assured her as he dialed Buck’s number. Turning around, he took a few steps away, rubbing his forehead as he tried to spot Buck among the people walking around. </p>
<p>“Hi, babe” Buck said as he answered the phone. “Oh, thank god, please tell me you’re just around the corner! Chris and I were late too and there’s another family coming in a few minutes,” Eddie rambled down the phone. “Umm, what do you mean?” Buck asked confused as he </p>
<p>“The Christmas card photos? You booked the appointment?” Eddie clarified, turning to give the photographer a quick smile. “Did you forget? Why would you schedule it for when you are at work? We’re probably not going to get our deposit back,” Buck stopped playing with the pen he had in his hand and took in what Eddie was saying. “Buck? You there?” Eddie asked when he didn’t say anything. “I… uh, I thought..” Buck mumbled as he gripped the pen. “Emm, I have to go, there’s a call,” He said before hanging up and staring at the phone. He was confused. Why would he be there? The pictures were for the family Christmas cards. </p>
<p>Buck frowned and started tapping the pen against his leg. </p>
<p>Had Eddie said he was supposed to be there? He was pretty sure he hadn’t… No, he definitely hadn’t said anything about it, he was almost 100% sure and they hadn’t talked about it since Eddie had asked him to book the session. They didn’t even live together! Yeah sure, Buck stayed there a lot and had a few of his things there but he still had his place… but they were NOT living together! …. right? </p>
<p>Feeling his phone buzz in his hand, Buck looked down. It was a text from Eddie. “Please call me when you can. I love you, be safe” </p>
<p>Buck sighed and turned his phone on “do not disturb” before putting it in his pocket. He had a lot of thinking to do. </p>
<p>--</p>
<p>Buck didn’t know what to feel if he was being honest and he was seriously thinking about turning around and going back to his own apartment for the night instead of going to Eddie’s as he had originally planned and usually did. But considering he was turning up to Eddie’s street, Buck figured it was a little too late for that. </p>
<p>Pulling up beside Eddie’s truck, he got his bag from the passenger seat and jumped out of the car. Grabbing his keys, he stuck his key into the lock and took a quick breath before opening the door and stepping inside. </p>
<p>The TV was on and he could hear Chris’s crutches on the hardwood floor as he was coming over to greet him. He kicked off his shoes and dropped his bag. “Hi, Chris” Buck smiled as he rounded the corner. “Hi, Buck,” Chris smiled and came over to give him a big hug. “You silly, forgetting you were working when we were supposed to take photos,” Chris giggled. Buck hugged him back and stroked his hair. “Yeah, that’s me. So silly” Buck replied and chuckled. </p>
<p>“Chris! Your bath is ready! Where did you go?” Eddie shouted from further in the house. “Go on, bath and bedtime for you mister!” Buck said as he put his hands on Chris’s shoulders and turned him around. “I’m coming!” Chris shouted. Buck smiled fondly as he locked the front door and walked into the kitchen to grab himself a little snack. </p>
<p>He was sitting by the kitchen table, eating a sandwich when Eddie stepped out of the bathroom and walked towards him. “Hi,” Eddie said as he leaned down and pressed a kiss to Buck’s cheek. </p>
<p>Buck wiped his mouth and gave him a small smile. “Hi,” he said quietly back. “So I think we need to talk about earlier,” Eddie took a seat by the table. Sighing, Buck leaned back in his chair and gave a little nod. “I’m sorry about the mess up, I’ll pay you back for the deposit, I hope she wasn’t too mad,” Buck told him, looking up at him. </p>
<p>Eddie sighed and reached out for Buck’s hand. “She wasn’t upset, she was very happy to reschedule for another time. And I wasn’t thinking about the money, I was thinking about the fact that you scheduled it for a day when you were at work. I thought it went without saying that you’d be a part of the pictures and the card,” Buck just stared ahead and fought the instinct to pull away and get out of there. </p>
<p>“I really am sorry that you’d think otherwise after everything. The last seven months with you have been some of the best months of my life, and I know I’m not the best at talking about my feelings but” “Eddie…” Buck interrupted, shifting in his seat. “No, I need to say this and you need to hear it. You are a part of this family. You belong by mine and Chris’s side. From the Christmas cards we send out to signing our names on birthday cards together. As a family” </p>
<p>Buck leaned in and gave him a kiss. “I’m sorry I misunderstood the situation, I just… I” Buck said, struggling to word his thoughts in a way that didn’t unravel his psyche completely and reveal his deepest insecurities. “I am terrified of this ending, for when the day comes I screw up and we aren’t a ‘we‘ anymore. I guess I’m holding back so that I won’t fall too far down when it does” Buck cleared his throat when he finished speaking. </p>
<p>Eddie grabbed his chair and moved closer so he could grasp Buck’s head in his hand. He leaned close and looked him in the eyes. “I understand, I do. I can only hope that with time you’ll be able to stop thinking about those things as deeply as you seem to do. And it’s not a ‘when’ but an ‘if,” Eddie told him softly. “Yeah?” Buck asked, giving him a small smile in return. “Yeah” Eddie leaned in and gave him a kiss. </p>
<p>As he pulled back, Eddie took Buck’s hand in his and smiled. “Evan Buckley, would you please, officially and properly, move in with me?” He asked. Buck chuckled as he nodded. “I’d love to,” He grinned and pulled Eddie close, giving him a long and deep kiss. </p>
<p>“Dad! I need more bubbles!” Chris shouted from the bathroom, causing them to pull apart. “Okay, be there in a minute” Eddie called back, smiling as he stood, pulling Buck with him. “Oh and you should know, Chris spotted the most hideous Christmas sweaters when we were leaving earlier and insisted we got them so we could all match… And he wants to wear them for the Christmas card” Buck laughed, throwing his head back. “Oh god, I can’t wait!</p>
<p>—</p>
<p>Come Christmas morning, when all three of them was wearing their matching Christmas sweaters and Buck gets the framed photo off his favorite photo of the three of them from the photoshoot, his eyes tear up a bit but he manages to hold it back right until Chris says he can’t wait to show all his friends at school the cool pictures he and his dads had taken for their Christmas cards. </p>
<p>Eddie just smiles, moves closer so he can wrap his hand around him, and whispers a soft “I love you” to Buck. And sure, Buck never wants the moment to end but he isn’t afraid of the future or his place in this family, cause that’s what they are. A family.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>